Dream
by One Damned Wolf
Summary: Her encounter with a frightening demon changed the course of her life forever.


**Dream **

**By: Rui Komatsu**

**A/N: I don't own Tsukihime or Kohaku and the other characters involved. I wish I do, ya know? If Kohaku is real then I will be able to molest her---uhh. .;**

_A dream…_

_What is a dream anyway?_

_If people say that every person is free to dream and that dream will eventually come true someday if you put faith in it then…_

"Lies…" I muttered between my moans.

"Uhh…what a very… big… lie…" The demon below me started to fasten his pace. He might be near his orgasm because the pressure in my walls had become intense and I could see him pumping his hips inside me like a piston.

"Auughh…ahhhhh…" I moaned louder, the cry was enough to break my vocal cord.

There is no pleasure in what I'm feeling right now, only pain. A child like me does not know anything about sexual intercourse, and it is obvious since children are not allowed to know about their sexuality until they reach the right age. I just move and follow his instructions even if it means going to the extremes. This ogre-sized demon will not stop until he tasted every parts of my body, licking like I was a human lollipop made to be licked only for him. If I ever fight back, he will just use those scary arms to punch or strangle me like I'm some kind of animal. He would not care even if I bleed to death with all those broken teeth, fractures, bruises and other horrible things that you could imagine shown in my delicate and pale skin those of which he had caused _intentionally._

_I was nothing but his plaything; a tool to be used to please his sexual desire. _

"For Hisui-chan…ahhh…" My mind chanted over and over again like it was some kind of words that can put on a curse.

_Yes, a child like me doing this just to save her own kin_

_My beloved sister…_

_To let her stay pure_

_I allowed myself to be devoured everyday by this lustful human._

"Soon..." I heard him whisper, his right hand started crawling to touch my tiny breast, squeezing it like it was marshmallow. He moved his head to give attention to the other abandoned one, completely licking every sides of it with rough strokes.

"Naaaahh…!" It hurts. This feeling and that unknown invader coming in and out of me, it feels so unbearable, like my body is being ripped apart.

_Help me…_

_Help me…_

_Help me…_

_Help me…_

_HelpmeHelpmeHelpmeHelpme…HelpmeHelpmeHelpme…_

_HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME…!!_

Those two words had become a habit that my mind would say whenever we do this.

"_Pointless…" _ I heardmy inner self protested. "_In this room like prison, nobody can save you but yourself."_

"Help…me…" Those two words finally came out quite inaudible, my lips moved to form the words I could not utter. He must've sensed what I have just said, as he pushed himself deeper, reaching the very depths of my being.

"_Even if you do cry for help thousands of times, no one will hear you. Not even this demon busy touching you or your dear sister."_

"Ahhh…UGH!" I reacted to his powerful thrust. No matter how painful this was, tears never fall from these eyes. Tears were never a necessity to begin with. I just lie here in this white and spacious bed while from above, a dark and ominous ceiling stare down at us. Even if he would roar like an insane beast, I would blankly just look at him, completely spaced out thinking of an unreachable world I would like to go to someday, accept his throbbing member and inhuman touches. I must've become numb to such treatment.

"_You chose to be in this scary room to live with him as a puppet just so that he'll never touch her."_

Indeed, I will hate myself if he did.

Minutes passed and the only sound that could be heard were screams coming out from my mouth and this demon wouldn't even care for as long as this daily routine continued in order to satiate his desire. It's a miracle that a body of a young girl can take the length of an adult man for a very long period of time. I couldn't even remember when the day we have started this was. All I know is that now, the entire orifice of my body has been tainted by his very blood.

He began moving his hips faster than before. "Ahhhhh…" His touches became harsher as he put both of his hands around my neck, completely strangling me.

"Ugh…kkk!" I tried my best not to scream. I have to endure this pain or he might do more things much worse than this. It is scary. To think like this is scary.

"So good…" He said this with a hint of lust in his voice. Breathing heavily, his lips formed into a grin. Sharp pointed fangs appeared on both sides of his mouth. It was a proof of how demonic he had really turned into. Just like an animal, saliva started to drip out of them. Without warning, he moved his mouth near my left shoulder and bit it with an unexplainable force.

"AGHHH--!!!" My scream was not even finished as he placed his two fingers inside my mouth. As if it was instinct, I bit them with all my strength, hoping that his flesh would tear apart. Blood started coming out from the side of my lips as well as in my shoulder. He gave me a wanting look, a desire to do something.

_Blood. Red. Life and Death._

What surprised me the most was not those longing look that his eyes gave me, but those steady lips, as if pain never existed in the depths of his brain. Rather, pleasure was a much better term to describe them. To scream is to show weakness. _He_ knew that, while _I_ don't.

_You monster…_

His lips curled into a smile. As if heavily enticed, he started to suck the blood from my shoulder. Just like a vampire, blood is life. Blood is pleasure. Blood is everything. He continued to suckle, leaving no trace of drops on my shoulder. His fingers left my mouth, aiming to go to a new target.

"I wonder..." He said with a sadistic voice, his fingers touching my pale cheek. "Your sister must have always tasted delicious like you, yes? The blood of your clan is sweet as if I'm drawing juice from a fruit." Red marks appeared on my face. His fingers wet with fresh blood. "I should have her as my appetizer someday." He smirked in a devilish way before saying, "If only you didn't begged before, I would have had her virgin body as well."

"Please, leave her…out of this." I told him my plea with a weak voice, the pain of our union was still unbearable. "It was our…ahhhh… agreement from the start. This body is yours. These lips, ahhh, these breasts…are you not contented with them, Makihisa-sama?" My mind was caught up in turmoil. I know my powers as a Synchronizer weren't sufficient to satisfy him; however, Hisui should never know that this dark world I belong to existed.

His ugly laugh was his only reply.

_How…dare…you…_

He raised his right hand, and with a smile, slapped me on the cheek with full force. My body lunged away from him and landed on the floor. I bit my lower lip to endure this feeling. More of those red liquid came dripping out of my mouth.

_Pain…_

_Did that word existed in me?_

He pulled me up by pulling my hair, licked every blood that dripped on my chin and inserted me to his throne once more.

"You bitch." I felt his lack of sense of agitation as he pushed his member faster as if he was an athlete running in a marathon.

I finally felt my walls tighten around him at last. He grunted in the same manner as a beast. Not satisfied with the scene, he changed our position, covering me on top, squashing my little body with his on the bed and my vision completely darkened by his big shadow.

_Everything turned into darkness. I cannot see him nor can I see myself. Not even a fleet of light existed around me._

Meekly, I tried to wrap my arms around his neck to get support. My body is about to crumble, this sensual feeling that was supposed to feel gratifying proved on to me otherwise;

_I hate it…_

Without even giving us both a second to breathe, my mind started to feel blank. I cannot hear my screams or his own anymore. The very panting of his that has been driving him wild ceased, and he moaned during his release.

"Ugh!"

After that, I lost not only my consciousness, but my soul as a _human._

"I feel much better now." I could feel a sense of satisfaction in his voice. He grabbed my limp like hand and threw me on the floor where I really belong. Like a worn out doll, I lie there helpless and vulnerable to any attacks. His malicious essence still flowing out of my tunnel slowly. The demon started to dress him in formal attire and acted like nothing happened at all and leaves the room. I couldn't move my body. And If I did, I might start crumbling down for real. Being discarded like some trash after that… I feel so pathetic.

"_Kohaku, do you seek freedom?"_

Freedom? I do not understand such words. I am, after all, a prisoner doomed to be locked in a lair of a demon that does not understand how I feel.

"_Obeying until he stops is not only the option to attain it. A demon who craves for a woman will not stop until she is completely his."_

I thought I was his already? His to play until his body is satisfied. We have been doing this for a long time now. So why…Why won't he leave me and my sister alone?

"_You're so naïve."_

Am I?

Hours flew past the now still and quite room and I still lay naked on the floor like a lifeless container. The sounds of the cicadas chirping outside, echoes inside the dead silent room filling this void world with a glimpse of what life should be.

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

…mixed with their sounds were voices of children laughing from the outside of this building.

"_Hahaha! Shiki-chan, you've got to do better than that!"_

A girl with a voice so familiar to me said that out loud. She seems to be having a lot of fun.

"_Uwah! Hisui-chan… Don't run so fast!"_

That must be the Shiki that girl was addressing a minute ago.

_I… want to see it…_

"Hisui…chan… Hisui-chan... Hisui-" Gathering all of my strength, I try to stand up. If I am but a mere doll, then it is a common sense that I need strings attached on me in order to move. Without them, all I can do is lie on the floor not knowing what this savage people around me will do.

"_Why are you standing up?" _The voice deep inside my head whispered to me again.

"_Can you still, after all this, consider yourself as human?"_

"Shut…up…" I said so in a weak voice. Getting support from the bed, I was able to stand up. Without anyone's help. Without any strings attached, the girl who once calls herself as Kohaku, was able to stand on her own with her will.

Looking for a place I can find a little comfort, I ordered my very weak feet to walk and head towards the window. Removing the curtains covering it, my eyes were blinded by the strong sunlight as if I was an infant born out from my mother's womb for the first time.

_There I see…paradise._

Wearing a blank expression, I looked below to see four children playing outside the garden field, running like there was no tomorrow. Two of them I recognized as the children of Tohno Makihisa, the man I am bound to. The other is my sister and… the newly adopted boy I have rarely gotten in contact with.

I stood still on my place just watching them move freely. Outside, a place I have always yearned to go into. Them, people who I have always wanted to play with. Thinking such impossible thoughts is just like committing a sin.

Dolls do not need to think, only humans do. If I avoided that fact then I am just saying another one of those lies.

_I am a doll._

Yes, if I think like that, I will not feel pain even if Makihisa-sama beat me to death. I will not be able to think that this everyday experience of mine is so painful that just by remembering it will turn you insane.

The boy outside that my eyes were focused to stopped running. As if he noticed somebody else's presence he looked up and saw me inside. He gave a gentle look to these expressionless, amber eyes that belonged to a prisoner that will never be freed, his eyes seem to be looking for my lost humanity. He moved his lips as if telling me something. Something… that I would like to hear but responsibility became such a great hindrance for me to do so.

_Responsibility of doing whatever is necessary to save someone precious to you, even if it means losing your purity or letting your soul devoured by devils._

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

What is this? The moment our eyes met made me feel weird…

Weird as in … _Wanting to turn human again_.

"_Kohaku, humanity is a line that you should never cross if you still want to live."_

My silent moment with the boy outside was interrupted as I heard the door of the room opened loudly. Someone entered inside breathing raggedly as if he was possessed. This man that came in looked at me with no concern, only with lust meant to be done to me again and again. He started to unbuckle his belt… making me witness how ready he was to ravish me.

"_Hmm? Shiki-chan? Is something wrong?" _The girl stopped running as well and looked at the boy with full concern.

"_Oh no, it's nothing. Come on, Akiha and SHIKI are waiting for us." _Wearing a carefree smile, he waved the thought off and ran back to the guest house.

Giving the two children a last glance, I moved my head and looked at him with an expressionless face. Heading to where I'm standing, he grabbed my wrist tight and dragged me to bed. Ripping the clothing that remained in me, he started to apply his everyday treatment.

This torture… will never stop until I die.

"Somebody…"

_Help me_

_I wonder… if my dreams started turning into nightmares, will I completely break down?_

_Everything about me is slowly turning into parts of a doll just waiting to be ordered with strings_

To be free like my sister Hisui and to be able to play with that boy with such beautiful eyes…

_They are the fragments of my last emotions as a human being_

_My dream… and my human will to continue living._


End file.
